Little Dhampir
by pinkpanda376
Summary: This is the story of what happens to Adrian and Sydney after The Fiery Heart. What if Sydney were pregnant? What if the child were saved while Sydney was re-educated? What if Adrian turned to a life of drunkness? What if Adrian, Sydney, and their baby all live separate, unknowing lives? Will they manage to find each other? How will this affect them?
1. Prologue--Sydney POV

**Hey, guys! So my friend Abby and I decided to become "business partners". She came up with the general idea for this story, and I'm writing it. I hope you enjoy it, and as always, read, review, and enjoy.**

I huddled in the corner of my cell, trying to find a comfortable position. Unlikely. I contented myself with counting the tiles on the floor. Yup… Nine hundred and four. Like always.

I knew my time was running out… The Alchemist in the medical clinic said I was due any day now… Now I just had to sit and worry about what would happen. My hand ran absently over my growing stomach, remembering my father's reaction when he'd learned that I'd been with Adrian, and his fury when he'd discovered that I was carrying a child.

Adrian's child.

As usual, a pang shot through me as I thought about Adrian. I knew I'd probably never see him again, and that he'd likely never know that I'd had his baby. But I contented myself with the knowledge that I'd saved my child. Our child.

I'd managed to convince my father to spare the baby. I'd said that I would go through with the re-education without putting up an ounce of fight, but only if the child was allowed to go live freely and safely. He'd argued, saying that the child would be raised to become an Alchemist, but I"d pointed out that the baby would be a dhampir. He'd relented pretty quickly after that.

I knew that they would erase my memory. I wouldn't remember my father, my mother, my sisters. I wouldn't remember Rose… Dimitri… Jill… Eddie…

I wouldn't remember Adrian…

I decided to allow myself to think of him, which I hadn't previously, because it had hurt, and I'd thought that I would get to be reunited with him. Now I knew that that wasn't going to happen.

I closed my eyes, remembering Adrian. Remembering the tender look his emerald green eyes, remembering his witty dry humor, remembering what it felt like when he kissed me…

After several hours, I felt a pain in my stomach. At first, I thought I was crying. But then I realized that this was an actual, physical pain, and it was centered around my large stomach.

"No," I whispered. Not so soon… I closed my eyes and a tear slid down my face.

Another contraction hit, and this time it made me cry out. I grabbed onto my stomach, and the door opened.

Two Alchemists dressed in khaki scrubs stood there, and I knew instantly that they'd been monitoring me and immediately deduced what was happening to me. They stood there for a moment, then came and hauled to my feet.

I had a fleeting hope of escape as they pulled me down the corridor, but a third contraction stopped that thought. No way could I get away.

They took me to a white room containing an operating table, several machines, and several trays of medical instruments.

They strapped me to the table and inserted an IV into my arm as more Alchemists came in to assist with the procedure. One injected a syringe full of something into the IV shunt, and immediately I became groggy and couldn't move my limbs, growing numb from the neck down.

I didn't know how long it took, but it was over before I could really process what was being done to me. I felt a tugging on my abdomen as they performed a C-section, carefully monitoring my vitals. A piercing cry filled the air, and my heart jumped into my throat.

"Get that thing cleaned up and sent to the collector," said the head surgeon, disgust very obvious in his voice.

I forced my tongue of lead to move. "Wait," I blubbered. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Quiet, Sage," said the surgeon firmly as the nurse cleaned up the baby.

"Please!" I begged. "Just this one thing! Please tell me!"

The nurse holding the baby paused and turned back to me. She lowered the baby so that I could see. "It's a girl," she said softly.

"Hastings!" snapped the surgeon. "Get out!"

She left the room, carrying the baby. I smiled weakly as my daughter was taken away to safety. She was safe.

I felt something cold trickling through my veins, and I knew that this was the end. I turned my thoughts to Adrian as I began to fade. His eyes filled my mind as I lost consciousness.


	2. Prologue, Part II--Adrian POV

**Hey guys! So I hope you guys liked the first chapter, I've gotten a couple reviews, but I'd like some more if you don't mind :P Anyway, just a reminder, this isn't about any of the original characters… The original characters are just there for the prologue, though they'll still be involved in the story. Come back for more, I have the next two chapters after this one written already. More reviews means I'll update faster ;)**

**As always, read, review, and enjoy!**

I sat on the couch, staring blankly at the wall, a bottle of tequila in my hand. I'd tried to keep myself from drinking for Sydney's sake. But every time I'd recited my resolve to myself… It shattered my broken heart even more. "Be strong for SYdney. Keep it together for Sydney. Sydney needs you." It only drove me closer to the edge of insanity every time I thought of her. Her smile, her laugh, the fierce look in her eyes each time I kissed her…

Thinking about her tore at my heart, and I began chugging the tequila. I ignored the burn, and waited for the effects of the alcohol to kick in. Dimly, I heard the phone ring for the first time in days. I expected to hear Jill's voice. Or Rose. Or Castile. Hell, even Belikov had called a couple months ago.

Jill had been super persistent. She'd called several times a day, every day, and finally I'd answered and yelled at her to leave me the hell alone before I hung up on her. The next call I received was from Castile, and I-or at least my answering machine-had gotten an earful about how I had no right to treat Jill that way when she'd only been trying to help. They'd all kept calling. At first. Then the calls had dwindled down, coming with less and less frequency. The only one who ever bothered to call (though even she rarely called anymore) was Rose.

But the voice that spoke after the beep wasn't Rose. It wasn't even Jill.

"Adrian Ivashkov, you'd better have a damn good reason for not answering when the queen calls you!" came Lissa's voice from the machine. "I just want you to know that we all miss you. We want to help you, but when you shut us out like this, we can't do it. Please, Adrian… come home." Click.

I continued to stare at the wall. I'd been wearing the same clothes for nearly a week. I stank of sweat and vomit and alcohol. I hadn't shaved in weeks. I didn't care.

I'd burned all but three of my paintings. One was titled "Love', the one that I'd done so long ago, with the slash down the middle. The second was called "Flame in the Dark". It was the design I'd done for Sydney's shirt, but with more passion put into it. The third one was named "Gone". I'd done it about two months after she'd been taken. It was just layer upon layer of black. An empty hole. An unending abyss.

It was how I felt.

Sydney was my world. I thought I'd been in love with Rose back when. Rose had nothing on Sydney. Nothing.

I loved Sydney more than anything. I would have done anything for her. Given her anything. And then, just like that, she was gone. Ripped from me. When she'd been torn from my side, it had torn out my heart as well. She was my one and only love. I needed her.

What went through my mind the most since she had disappeared was what she had said.

"The center will hold."

It didn't.


	3. Prologue, Part III--Abe POV

**Hey, guys! So I'm making it my mission to actually complete all the stories I've been slacking on, as well as doing the new stories. As always, read, review, and enjoy!**

Abe POV

I stood, arms folded, at the desk, awaiting information on the "special assignment" I'd been told I was being given.

Jared Sage-and all the evil that radiated off of every fiber of his body-rounded the corner, holding a cardboard box.

"Sage," I said coldly. "Make this quick, please."

He handed me the box, which had a bundle of blankets in it. A baby's cry came from the box, and I was so surprised that I nearly dropped it.

"What the hell is this?!" I demanded.

"Your assignment. It's female."

"What, do you want me to adopt a baby?" I said incredulously. "You don't want to train it to be another lemming Alchemist?"

"Dhampirs can't be Alchemists," he said flatly.

"Wait… This child is a dhampir?" I demanded.

"Yes. Get rid of it. I don't care how. Just make sure that it has no way of getting back here."

I quickly did the calculations in my head, and only knew of one Alchemist who would dare rebel against the system.

"Shouldn't you know better than to call your own grandchild 'it'?" I asked slyly, making a subtle point that I knew it was Sydney's child.

"That _thing_ is not my grandchild!" he spat, fire flashing in his eyes.

I smirked. "If you say so. What's being done with Mommy Dearest?"

"Sydney is being re-educated," he said stiffly. "I have been far too lax with her. It's high time she learns her place."

I scoffed. _Good luck with that_. "Fine. I'll deal with the baby."

"Good. Now get out."

Without another word, I headed out to where I had a car waiting for me.

I thought about what I'd do with this kid. _I_ couldn't keep her! I didn't know the first thing about children!

I thought about my own daughter, and how I'd been absent from her life until a year ago. I didn't particularly _like_ Sydney, but this kid needed parents. Two parents.

No Moroi would want to raise a dhampir child. So a dhampir would need to raise her. Or, better yet, two dhampirs.

And I knew two dhampirs who could do it. In love, but unable to have children.

I knew Dimitri longed for a child. I knew that Rose was upset that she couldn't give him one.

I knew what to do.

They'd discussed adoption, but it would be a delicate situation. A vampire-world child would be best.

This child… This child was undoubtedly Adrian Ivashkov's daughter. He was the only Moroi who Sydney could have been with. They'd never adopt this child if they knew, so I supposed it was time for the mysterious "Zmey" to emerge.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed.

"Rose," I said when she answered. "I need to talk to you."


End file.
